


foundation

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, kinda some herc/jason but blink and youll miss it, some nice argonaut family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: Jason accidentally calls the argonauts his family.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	foundation

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet by @llortastic

Perhaps it was based on how he was raised, surrounded by heroes, that he felt that way.

That they were his family.

He would rather stab himself in the hand than admit that they felt like his new family, but when he sat at the cafeteria table at Chaldea the thought popped into his mind. A quick gaze over the crew, those who had fought for him and sacrificed so much for him, filled him with memories of the Argo and of their time fighting together now in Chaldea.

There was the team mom - although, if he told her that, she would likely fire arrows into his spine - Atalante, at the end of the table, talking happily with Medea Lily. He remembers peeking his head through the tent flaps on the beaches of the islands they stopped at. Atalante had pushed him out of the tent as quickly as he had popped his head in, reminding him that it was wrong to look inside the girl’s tent without knocking first. She held that position in Chaldea, helping Medea Lily whenever she needed help, or giving treats to any of the children who asked.

His eyes settled on Medea Lily, who laughed in her hand. Their speedy marriage, on that stormy beach, felt like eons ago. He shook his head softly - sure, he had been advised by the goddess of marriage Hera, but now them being married felt ridiculous. She had become more his little sister after his arrival in Chaldea. He didn’t fully understand her cosplaying, but he would help with her garage kits if she asked.

Directly in front of him sat Caenis and Pollux, happily chatting over food about their battles that day. Caenis’ arms covered with fresh scars helped paint their story of fighting chimeras. Pollux would enthusiastically reply in kind, showing off her deeper cuts, lifting up her bangs to show off a new welt. 

While at the beginning, Jason had been overwhelmed by their presence - Caenis was renowned for being a nasty tyrant, Caenis had become an older sibling figure to him. He still disagreed with them dragging them out onto the battlefield, but he appreciated how quickly they could toss them out of harm’s way if necessary.

If Caenis was his rambunctious older sibling, then Pollux was his comforting older sister. Perhaps that was because of her twin, but after a long day, he found her presence soothing, her ear always ready for his ramblings or vents, and her laughter sweet. 

Always beside her sat her twin, Castor, who was half-listening to his sister’s conversation, half-studying the table. His eyes caught Jason’s, and he raised an eyebrow in kind. Jason nodded in response, his hands fidgeting under the table. He... didn’t one hundred percent know how Castor felt about him (nor he, realistically), but Pollux could always wrangle him if necessary. Jason gave him a small wave - he loved Castor nevertheless.

He was flanked on one side by Asclepius, who held some files in his hand and a spoon for his soup in the other. Jason found him to be another soothing person in the crew. Perhaps it was due to how many times he had shown up in Asclepius’ infirmary with a crazy story and a bad wound. After some berating, he would always patch him up - albeit, if Jason had done something particularly dumb, Asclepius would pay less attention to how much the healing hurt Jason.

On the other side, he had the elder Medea, who did not pay attention to him. After it all...well, they were still on awkward terms. But she had started to hang out with the rest of the Argonauts again, and he was slowly working things out with her. She was still the only one who he could run to when he was drunk on wine and emotions. (Just as long as he modeled some clothes for her afterwards.)

And right next to him sat, well, Heracles.

The best hero in Ancient Greece. It was almost impossible to look right up at him, with his bulging muscles and hair that descended like a waterfall, and his charming eyes. Jason quickly ducked his eyes down and tried to focus on his food instead.

“___________________________?” Heracles grunted, tapping Jason’s shoulder softly.

When he looked back up at him, Heracles looked down at him with a look of confusion and...concern? 

Jason waved his hands up at him rapidly and smiled, “No, no, I’m all right, big guy!” Despite everything, he could not stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks. “I was just, you know...thinking about our fam-”

Oh shit.

“Our family?” Asclepius finished.

“We’re a family now?” Caenis asked. 

Jason’s hands shot up and he rubbed the back of his neck, “No, well, I mean, like, you know, well, Atalante is like the team mom, right?”

Atalante raised her eyebrow, “What?”

“Does that mean you’re married?” Medea Lily asked, quickly looking between the two of them.

“GODS NO!” They replied in unison.

“I refuse to be related to you,” Castor popped in.

“Hey, that’s rude-” Pollux began.

“No, it’s like the found family thing,” Medea sighed. "It's a trope in fiction - like your family isn't your blood, but the people you met after who are more like family."

Caenis laughed, their voice carrying throughout the room. “Found family, huh? Guess I got stuck with the worst relatives!”

“Hey, this is better than what I was settled with,” Asclepius admitted, his eyes stuck on Paris and Hector sitting at the other end of the cafeteria. “Real number one dad there.”

The table settled into silence. To be honest…

“It’s better than being kicked out of your kingdom,” Jason began.

“Or being left on a mountaintop to die.” Atalante sighed.

“___________,” Heracles grunted. Jason nodded. He remembered the story of Heracles’ wife and children.

“Or just straight up having an idiot for a step-father,” Pollux laughed.

“Who was mortal,” Castor added. 

“Or having a psychopathic tyrannical king as a dad who refused to treat people with respect and wanted to hurt all of the people who ever asked for his hospitality and became so bored with his immortality that hurting mortals became his only entertainment,” Medea added.

Medea Lily shrugged, “She’s not wrong.”

“Maybe we should introduce him to Caenis then,” Castor joked.

“Hey you bastard!” Caenis reached over to slap him on the shoulder, but if anyone had seen Caenis in battle they would know that the slap was a fraction of what they were capable of.

The table once again descended into an awkward silence, as everyone’s mind overturned with thought.

“...Thank you guys...for sticking with your useless king,” Jason rubbed his arm.

“Useless is an apt description,” Medea chuckled.

Atalante shrugged her shoulders, “But well, if we didn’t, you’d probably be moored on an island.”

“Maybe with your head in the sand,” Castor smiled.

“And of course, you are our leader, right?” Pollux rested her head on her palm. “Just like at the beginning, when we all agreed we would follow you and your mission.”

“____________________!” Heracles bellowed. Right, he had been the one to originally suggest that Jason should lead the Argonauts.

“....Does that make me the team dad, then?” Jason asked sheepishly.

Pollux furrowed her brow, “Gods no.” Everyone else shook their heads.

“It’s probably Herc,” Medea Lily suggested.

“Nah, he’s our mascot!” Caenis laughed.

And the conversation came back as easily as it had gone, and Jason watched as they fought over Heracles’ role in the Argo.

He felt a big hand on his back, and he looked up to see Heracles once again looking down at him with a concerned expression.

“I’m alright - promise.” 

Because he had them.

**Author's Note:**

> i was really tempted to make a 'do you see me as a father figure?', 'no i see you as a bother figure!'
> 
> @avicebro


End file.
